Conventionally, there is known a swivel on which a device is mounted and which changes the orientation of the device.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-120963 discloses a swivel capable of supporting various types of devices such as electric equipment while allowing them to turn. Also, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-56608 discloses a swivel for turning a device such as a television receiver, a computer display or the like so that the device can be oriented at an optimum angle. The swivels disclosed in those publications have a fixed stage and a rotatable stage mounted on the fixed stage. The rotatable stage is capable of rotating relative to the fixed stage, and both the fixed stage and the rotatable stage are circular in a plan view.
In broad outline, a conventional swivel is configured to have two layered plate-like stages; a fixed stage and a movable stage. The swivel also has a swiveling mechanism. In order to provide the swivel with necessary strength, the height of the swivel tends to be increased, thereby making the swivel thick and look overwhelming.